<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behavior training 행동교정 by Seobmil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772052">Behavior training 행동교정</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seobmil/pseuds/Seobmil'>Seobmil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seobmil/pseuds/Seobmil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>참교육 전문가와 말없는 개새끼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno, 잼젠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 폭력적, 불건전 소재 주의</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"재민아. 부탁 좀 하자."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>예예, 그 부탁. 뭐 이렇게까지 절절하게 얘기할 일 있나? 그냥 돈 주면 하는 건데. 무성의하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 앗참 그래도 영업용 미소는 장착해야지. 다시 활짝 웃어 드렸다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"우리 제노 사람 좀 만들어 줘라. 나 아주 죽겠어."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>제노? 아 맞다, 걔 이름 제노. 특이한 이름이네. 들을 때마다 매번 놀라고 매번 까먹는다. 근데 사람으로 만들어 달라니, 사람이 아니라 갠가 봐요? 뭐 말라뮤트 이런 건가? 전 강형욱이 아닌데요.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"나이 먹고도 정신을 못 차려 애가… 어렸을 땐 안 그랬는데에, 중학생 때 애가 갑자기 돌변을 하구서는… 이젠 나도 감당이 안 된다, 재민아. 이런 얘기 증말 민망하긴 한데." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>흔하디 흔한 탕자 스토리다. 그런 애들 행동 교정 전문이긴 하지, 내가. 설마 사촌까지 훈육하게 될 줄은 몰랐지만.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"돈은 넉넉하게 줄 테니까 꼭 좀 부탁한다. 우리 제노 정신 차리게 도와줘, 응?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>넉넉한 돈. 그거면 됐다. 빳빳한 봉투가 건네졌다. 벌어진 틈을 슬쩍 눈으로 가늠했다. 황금 지폐가 두둑하다. 오케이, 딜. 내밀어진 손을 힘차게 쥐었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>행동교정</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>나재민, 방년 22세. 본디 하는 일이란 사람 행동 교정. 풀이하자면 탈선해서 인생 조지는 애새끼들 새사람 만드는 게 내 일이다. 교정 방법은 뭐, 당근과 채찍. 클래식. 그간 별별 인간 군상 다 콜렉팅해 봤다. 나름 베테랑이란 소리다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>그런데 이번 건은 내 눈에도 좀 특이한 의뢰다. 의뢰 내용 자체는 흔했다. 내 아들내미 좀 사람 새끼로 만들어 주시오, 라는 거. 다만 의뢰 발주자가 특이했다. 그게 누구냐, 다름 아닌 우리 이모부였다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>그러니까 지금부터 내가 맡을 애는 내 이종사촌이란 거다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>성명 이제노. 나이 스물둘. 학력 고졸. 아니 고교 중퇴 중졸. 검고랬나? </p>
<p>뭐 어차피 저런 인적사항은 쓸데없다. 중요한 건 얼마나 막돼먹었냐, 그뿐인데.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>딴 건 무난하다. 사촌인 거, 상관없다. 근데 나이가 동갑이라니. 헬조선식 훈육의 근간은 나이에 의한 서열 정리인데. 동갑을 어떻게… 훈육하라는 거야?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이모부는 나에게, 나이는 적당히 속이자, 어차피 교류도 전혀 없었잖아, 라고 했다. 확실히 교류는 없었지. 우리 엄만 자매가 겁나 많고 사이 좋은 애와 안 좋은 년이 명백하다. 이 이모부는 안 좋은 년의 남편이다. 그러니 애들끼리도 볼 일이 없었다. 나이도 모르는 건 좀 심하지 않냐? 라고 묻겠지만, 이모랑 우리 엄마가 절연한 건 벌써 이십 년도 넘은 얘기다. 애가 몇 살인지 알 턱이 없지. 이모가 밥을 입으로 먹는지 코로 먹는지도 모르고 살았는데.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>그러다 뜬금포로 의뢰가 넘어온 거다. 상황이 급박했나, 생판 남보다 못한 나한테까지 쫓아와서 애를 맡기네. 애? 말이 웃기지. 스물두 살이 무슨 애야, 다 큰 성인인데. 그러나 이모부에게 걘 여전히 다섯 살 애기 취급이었다. 얘기 들어 보면 집에서 당장 내쫓겼어야 할 병신 새낀 걸, 이모부는 민들레 홀씨 대하듯 벌벌 떨기 바빴다. 지 팔자 지가 꼬네, 라는 말밖에 안 떠오른다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>원래는 착했어, 우리 제노가 어릴 때는 차암 말도 잘 듣구 모범생이었어… 이모부가 갖은 tmi를 떠든다. 탈선한 애 부모의 구질구질 레퍼토리. 그럼요, 착했겠죠 어련히. 다 착한 아드님들이시죠. 잠깐 방황하는 거잖아요. 걱정 마세요. 묻혀있는 착함 발굴하는 게 제 일이니깐요. 전 아예 글러 먹은 새끼들은 안 맡거든요. 실은 다 글러 먹은 새끼들일 게 뻔했지만 그냥 그렇게 얘기했다. 영업용 매너, 립서비스. 나재민은 그런 거 마스터니까. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>이모부에게서 이제노 프로필을 받았다. 인적사항 및 얼굴 사진. 인적사항, 됐고. 사진부터 봤다. 전체적으로 송아지 같은 인상이었다. 송아지 같다 하면 되게 순하고 그럴 것 같지? 마냥 그렇지도 않다. 의외로 고집 세고 지랄맞을 땐 개지랄맞거든. 딱 그렇게 생겼다, 이제노는. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>오케이. 작전명 송아지 길들이기, 로 가자. 송아지라기보단 소새끼겠지만. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>첫 만남은 노멀하게 이모부네 집에서 행해졌다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"이모부. 저 뭐라고 소개하실 거예요?"</p>
<p>"그냥 사촌이라 하면 되지 않냐?"</p>
<p>"예에 사촌이요. 근데 인사도 없던 사촌 갑자기 데려온다 하면 좀 이상하지 않아요?"</p>
<p>"뭐 그냥 인사차 왔다구 해. 중요하니 그런 거?"</p>
<p>"아뇨, 그냥 대충 퉁치죠 뭐. 말씀하신 대로."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>십 년쯤 된 아파트 앞이었다. 예외성 쪽 빠진 전형적인 중산층 동네, 중산층 가정. 이런 데서 이제노 같은 미남이 튀어나온 것도 그렇고 그 미남이 개지랄떠는 애새끼란 것도 그렇고 여러모로 아웃라이어다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>이모부를 따라 엘리베이터를 탔다. 손에 델몬트 주스 선물 세트를 들고서 모처럼 (실은 인생 처음으로) 이모네 집을 방문하는 사촌, 그런 정상적 인간상을 연기했다. 낯선 이모부와 느릿한 엘리베이터를 타고 도착한 방 세 개 짜리 아파트. 거기에 이제노가 있었다. 탈선한 놈이라기엔 과히 얌전한 행색으로, 자기 엄마랑 거실에 앉은 채. 사진보다 잘생겼고, 정적이고, 온순해 보였다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"누구세요?"</p>
<p>"니 사촌. 느이 셋째 이모 아들내미. 처음 보지?"</p>
<p>"응." </p>
<p>"인사해. 제노 너보다 형이야. 재민아 니가 몇 살이냐?"</p>
<p>"스물 여덟입니다. 안녕 제노야."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>어른미 돋보이게 방긋 웃었다. 나를 스캔하는 이제노의 시선. 잠시 감당했다. 곧 제노가 안녕하세요, 인사를 한다. 까딱거리는 고개는 좀 불손했지만 인사의 형태이긴 하다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"엄마가 재민이 당분간 여기서 지내라구 했어."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>지낼 생각까진 없었는데요… 받은 돈이 있으니까 넘어가자.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"엄마 아빠 둘째 이모 보러 하와이 가잖아. 그동안 형이랑 같이 지내. 사이 좋게. 응?"</p>
<p>"왜?"</p>
<p>"왜기는, 저 형 여기서 지낸다니까. 집 봐주고 너랑 지내고 할 거야."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이모가 제노한테 자초지종을 떠들었다. 이제노는 표정을 읽기 어려운 생김새다. 이 상황이 마뜩잖은 건 확실한데, 거기에 화가 난 건지 순응한 건진 묘연했다. 뭐라 말도 없었다. 말이 없으니 뻣뻣한 첫인사를 적당히 마무리했다. 방으로 들어가는 척 이모부를 끌고 와 소근거렸다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"괜찮은 것 같은데요? 생각보다."</p>
<p>"그지이? 우리 제노 원래 얌전하다니깐."</p>
<p>"아빠."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>태평한 이모부의 말 위로 나지막한 목소리가 겹쳤다. 양반은 못 될 종자네. 이모부와 나는 다시 거실로 나갔다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"그냥 가라 해."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노가 나에게 삿대질했다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"나 혼자 있어도 돼. 애 아니야 나."</p>
<p>"제노야, 형이랑 딱 이 주만 지내자. 응? 우리 제노 혼자 있음 뭐해, 밖으로 돌기만 할 거잖어. 어디 가서 싸우지 말구 재민이랑 있어."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이모가 가식을 양껏 떨었다. 그에 대한 이제노의 대답은, 아주 단순했다. </p>
<p>와장창. 싸구려 조화 꽂힌 화병이 바닥으로 내던져져 박살났다. 불시에 손을 휘두른 이제노에 의해서. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"가라고 하라니까. 나 혼자 있는다고."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>아, 그래. 이제노의 불량 행동.</p>
<p>수틀리면 손부터 올리고 보는 거랬다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>제노는 착한 애였다고 했다. 중학생 때까지는. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>왜 애가 돌아버렸죠? 라고 물었더니, 이모부가 (날 쎄게 야리고는) 자기도 모르겠단다. 부모 실격이군. 가차 없이 0점을 매겼다. 속으로만. 겉으로는 나긋하게 웃으면서 학부모 면담하듯 '울 착한 아들램 제노'의 구구절절 스토리를 들어줬다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"우리 제노가 어렸을 땐 되게 내성적이었그든."</p>
<p>"네네."</p>
<p>"사내자식이 왜 저렇게 배알도 없구 그럴까, 커서 누구한테 맞고 다니면 어떡하나, 그런 걱정까지 했다니까. 아이 근데 애가 중학교 올라가니깐 확 달라지데. 요새 애들 말로 뭐 있었는데. 중…이병?"</p>
<p>"네네 중이병이요. 중학교 2학년 되면 이상해지는 거요."</p>
<p>"그래, 그때 되니까 갑자기 저러드라고."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>착한 애가 중학생 때 느닷없이 변질됐다, 라. 지긋하게 흔해빠진 서사다. 시발점은 대개 질 나쁜 친구들 혹은 학교 폭력이다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"혹시 학창 시절에 학교 폭력… 교우 문제… 있었나요?"</p>
<p>"있었지."</p>
<p>"맞았어요? 애들한테?"</p>
<p>"아니, 제노가 때렸지."</p>
<p>"……."</p>
<p>"근데 그거는 뭐, 그거야. 반에 양아치 애들이 시비를 걸었대니까. 정당방위지 그런 거는. 칭찬해 줬어."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>상남자네. 애나 아빠나.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"그런 건 괜찮은데, 갑자기 고등학교를 관두겠대잖어. 당연히 애 엄마랑 나랑 뜯어말렸지. 근데 고집이 뭐 어마어마해가지구. 결국 자퇴서 쓰드라고, 지 손으로."</p>
<p>"왜 그랬는지 아세요?"</p>
<p>"몰라. 대놓고 반항을 하면 차라리 속 시원한데, 말을 통 안 하니까. 무슨 생각인지 알 수가 있어야지. 대체 왜 저럴까? 그렇다고 어디 가서 동네 양아치들이랑 어울리는 것도 아니구. 깨애끗한데."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>즈그 아들 클린하다 이거지. 사람 패고 학교 때려친 거 빼면. 뺄 만한 게 아니지 않나? 좀 모순이다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"그렇게 고2때 자퇴해가지구, 지금까지 쭉 저러고 있는 거야."</p>
<p>"자퇴하고 나선 뭐 하고 지내는 거예요?"</p>
<p>"그냥 있어, 집에. 알바 가끔 하고."</p>
<p>"그래요? 그냥 무난한 것 같은데요 제노?"</p>
<p>"아이 근데… 그게 다가 아니구. 길거리에서 사람을 패니까."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>전혀 무난하지 않군. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"사람을 패요? 길 가는 행인을?"</p>
<p>"아니 저 그, 껄떡거리는 애들 있잖아, 골목에서. 걔네랑 싸움을 해."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>싸움이라. 그니까 양아치들 대가리 깨고 다닌다 그거지? 곤조 있네 이제노.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"왜 패요?"</p>
<p>"몰라 나두."</p>
<p>"삥 뜯고 그래요?"</p>
<p>"에이, 우리 제노는 그런 짓 안 하지. 그냥 주먹질만."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>삥을 뜯어야지 왜 안 뜯어? 수금 없는 주먹질이라니, 헛짓거리다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"다쳐서 들어오고 그래요?"</p>
<p>"아니. 짜식이 싸움은 좀 하나 봐, 다쳐서 들어온 적이 별루 없어."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이모부는 은근히 뿌듯한 모양이다. 흠. 애비 되신 분이 뿌듯해 하는데 굳이 자식 갱생시킬 필요가 있나?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"근데 그 주먹을 가끔 집에서도 쓰니깐…."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>아하, 교육시켜야 될 이유가 이거군.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"설마 이모랑 이모부 때리고 그러는,"</p>
<p>"아이, 우리 제노가 그런 패륜아는 아니구."</p>
<p>"아아."</p>
<p>"근데 이제 물건을 깨고 그래, 맘에 안 들면."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>그것도 이미 충분히 패륜 같은데요. 굳이 토를 달진 않았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"뭐 물건 깨는 것두 엄청 나쁜 일이긴 하지. 알아. 근데 나는, 우리 제노 책망하기 전에 왜 그러는지 좀 이해를 해 주고 싶그든. 갑자기 저렇게 삐뚤어진 게 뭔 이유가 있을 거잖어. 저렇게 물건 박살내고 그러는 게 뭐가 분명 쌓여서 그런 거란 말야. 어렸을 땐 마냥 착하던 애가 갑자기 저러니깐 안 좋은 마음 먹은 걸까봐 걱정도 되구…."</p>
<p>"네에."</p>
<p>"근데 말을 해야 알지, 말을 안 하니 뭐. 부모랑 아예 대화란 걸 안 해, 자식놈이."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>말을 안 한다, 라. 원래 양아치들 다 그래요, 이모부. 걔네한테 부모란 노답 꼰대 암덩어리의 현신이니까. 전 십대 때부터 부모랑 절연한 애들 세 트럭은 봤거든요. 이 집 아들만 침묵시위하는 게 아니랍니다. 물론 이것도 굳이 입 밖에 내진 않았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"제노랑 제가 얘기 좀 해 볼게요."</p>
<p>"그래 재민아. 또래니까 말도 좀 통할 거 아냐."</p>
<p>"주먹질 말고 다른 특이사항 없나요?"</p>
<p>"글쎄, 뭐가 있나…."</p>
<p>"뭐 좀 엇나가는 애들이 할만한 거요. 제노 술담배 해요? 학교 때 애들 많이 하는데."</p>
<p>"안 해, 애엄마가 그런 거 되게 예민하거든."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>치맛자락이 한강이신가 보네, 스물두 살 양아치를 여지껏 통제하시고. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"솔직히 부모가 뜯어말려도 지가 할려면 못 하겠냐? 성인인데. 근데 일절 안하드라고. 학생 때도 지금도. 희한하지 않냐? 재민이 니가 보기에두."</p>
<p>"네에, 그르게요. 바이크는 안 타요?"</p>
<p>"안 타."</p>
<p>"여자친구는요?"</p>
<p>"없는 거 같던데."</p>
<p>"흠. 되게 금욕적, 이구나. 주먹만 빼면."</p>
<p>"그지?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>금욕적. 양아치들에겐 도무지 어울리지 않는 수식어다. 그런데 이제노에겐 어울렸다. 약간 오리무중이었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>저게 이제노에 대한 사전 정보였고, 지금은… 뭐. 아까 보신 대로. 간당한 온화함을 붙들고 있던 거실은 순식간에 개판이 됐다. 부모 두 분은 아연실색해 얼어붙었다. 아이구 하나님. 새파랗게 질린 이모가 하나님 타령을 한다. 이제노는 엉망진창이 된 거실 한가운데 폭풍의 눈처럼 서 있었다. 부모 코앞에서 유리병 박살낸 주제에 대단히 차분한 자태. 수두룩하게 해 본 짓거린 게 틀림없었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>개망나니 자식새끼에 대한 이모 부부의 대응이란, 다소 치졸했다. 꽁무니 빼기. 허겁지겁 방에 들어가더니 캐리어 드르륵 끌고 나온다. 가시게요? 어어 재민아 뒷정리 좀 부탁한다. (씨발) 네 다녀오세요.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>하와이행 도피길에 오르기 전에, 이모부가 나를 조용히 불렀다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"재민아. 그, 너의 방식…이란 거를, 나나 애엄마나 다 알고는 있그든?"</p>
<p>"말 안 들으면 때리는 거요?"</p>
<p>"그으, 렇지. 근데 좀 살살 해라."</p>
<p>"아유 그럼요. 제가 깡패도 아니구. 때려봤자 전치 4주 이내예요."</p>
<p>"……."</p>
<p>"…전치 3주 정도, 일 수도."</p>
<p>"웬만하면 때리지 말고, 어?"</p>
<p>"맡기고 다녀오십쇼."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>썩은 낯으로 신신당부하는 이모부를 깍듯이 배웅했다. 질척하게 남긴 당부의 말도 같이 훌훌 보내드렸다. 때리지 말긴, 존나 팰 거야. 말 안 듣는 애한텐 역사적으로도 이게 약이었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>졸렬한 이모 부부는 나랑 자기 개새끼랑 한 집에 몰아놓고 룰루랄라 집을 떴다. 시원한 해방감을 풀풀 풍기면서. 조옿겠네, 애 혼자 내비두고 부부끼리 단란한 출타를 하신다라. 이래서 제노가 막나가게 된 거 아닐까? 이왕이면 애도 껴서 가지 정없게 둘이서만 하와이 가냐. 아, 맹견은 비행기를 못 타서 그런가. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>남겨진 이제노를 돌아봤다. 여전히 우두커니 선 채다. 얼굴만은 날 반쯤 쪼개놓고 싶다는 듯 험악했다. 제 영역에 겁없이 발 딛은 나재민을 향해 범람하는 살기. 철창 우리 안, 맹수와 독대한 조련사. 그게 지금 나였다. 자칫하면 모가지가 뜯긴다. 뜯고 싶지, 이제노? 글쎄, 어떨까. 네 맘대로 안 될 걸. 잡아먹힐 생각, 추호도 없거든.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"제노야. 발 조심."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>유리조각을 발로 슥슥 걷어내는 이제노에게 사촌형으로서의 자애를 뽑아냈다. 이제노는 그딴 거 별로 원치 않는 눈치였지만.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"왜 가식 떨어요."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노의 싸가지 없는 대답에 가장 먼저 든 생각은, 야 그래도 존댓말을 쓰네, 가망이 있는 놈이구나.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"가식이 아니구 제노야. 유리 깨지면 위험하잖아."</p>
<p>"나가요."</p>
<p>"안 되지, 나 나가면 어디서 자?"</p>
<p>"그럼 내가 나가."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>제노는 움직임이 빨랐다. 순식간에 현관까지 성큼 활보해 간다. 뒤에서 소맷자락을 간신히 붙들었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"아잇 제노, 잠깐만. 진짜 잠깐마안."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>골 부리며 내 팔을 휙 쳐낸다. 다시 붙잡았다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"너 귀찮게 안 해, 나. 그냥 같이 지내기만 하자. 사이 좋게."</p>
<p>"왜 이래요?"</p>
<p>"어?"</p>
<p>"본 적도 없잖아, 살면서. 근데 왜 갑자기 와서 형 행세해요?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>인생 종친 새끼 치고 상당히 논리정연한 반론이었다. 뭐라고 대답하지? 그야 이모부한테 돈 받고 너 두들겨 패서 사람 만들어 줄려고 그러지, 라곤 못 말하겠고.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"이제라도 하지 뭐."</p>
<p>"뭐하러 그러는데."</p>
<p>"야. 나도 좋아서 하는 거 아니그든? 이모부한테 신세 지니까 하는 거,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노는 내 말 씹고 제 원래 목적대로 집을 나가버렸다. 패딩 대충 걸치고서, 바람처럼 쏜살같이. 하여튼 양아치 새끼들이란 정이 안 가요. 텅 빈 현관을 노려보다가 이제노가 남기고 간 유리조각들로 시선을 돌렸다. 낱알처럼 흩뿌려진 유리들이 위협적으로 반짝인다. 이제노의 교만함이 씨처럼 뿌려진 흔적. 남김없이 다 치웠다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>행동 교정이래봤자 실은 야매다. 인간 행동 교정 전문가, 따위의 자격증은 없으니까. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>다만 난 남을 구슬릴 줄 알았고 깜냥을 재는 데 능했다. 까부는 것들은 참아줄 줄 몰랐고. 위계 서열 상벌 확실한 수컷 무리의 알파. 그래서 자칭 타칭 양아치 전담 스페셜리스트가 됐다. 물론 어디 간판 걸고 사업자 등록해서 영업하는 건 아니다. 동네 입소문으로 알음알음 의뢰를 받았다. 요컨대 나재민은 동네에서 무서운 형, 참교육 시켜주는 형으로 구전되고 있단 말이다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>그래서 양아치들 행동 패턴 정돈 다 꿰고 있었는데.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노는 아니다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>보통 양아치라 그러면 대강 견적 다 나온다. 껄렁함과 저열함의 덩어리. 탈선의 양태도 하나같이 판박이다. 뒷골목에서 침 뱉고 담배 피우고 소주 까고, 싸구려 배달 바이크 두셋씩 매달려 대가리 깨지게 달리고. 미학적으로 개좆같은 타투나 하고, 돼지 문신 반달충들한테 행님 행님 하면서 설설 기고, 뭐 그런 건데. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노의 탈선이란 그런 양상과 판이하게 달랐다. 오히려 정적이었다. 쓰는 언어들은 차분하고, 번지르르한 허세 따위 눈 씻고 봐도 없고, 홀연히 집 나가는 폼은 마치 정신 수양하는 구도자 같았다. 고아한 자태로 나가서 불쌍한 앰생들 개패고 온다는 게 문제지만. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>사전 경고 없이 터지는 폭탄. 여태껏 다뤄본 적 없는 양아치계의 신기원. 어쩌면 이제노 같은 스타일이 훨씬 위험하다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>어떻게 요리할까. 궁리할 필요가 있다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>자정이 꼬박 지나 으슥한 새벽이 되고, 이제노가 돌아왔다. 집에 기어들어오긴 하네, 라고 생각하며 맞이해 줬다. 눈가에 멍자국 달고 온 이제노를.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"제노야. 너 싸웠어?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>대답 안 할 거라 기대했고 역시 이제노는 기대를 충족시켜줬다. 말 씹고 자기 방으로 간다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"이제노. 대답 안 해?"</p>
<p>"간섭하지 마요, 그쪽이 뭔데."</p>
<p>"제노야. 너 입은 좀 곱나 봐, 욕을 안 하네."</p>
<p>"씨발 뭐냐고."</p>
<p>"하란다고 또 진짜 해? 귀엽다 너."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노가 송아지같은 눈을 부라렸다. 이쁘고 불손하다. 고쳐줘야 할 버릇이다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"눈 왜 그렇게 뜨냐 이제노."</p>
<p>"니 눈이나 똑바로 떠."</p>
<p>"너 진짜 근본이 없구나. 어떻게 오늘 처음 본 사촌형한테 이래, 욕까지 하구?"</p>
<p>"되도 않는 형 노릇이야 왜."</p>
<p>"하긴 부모 앞에서 물건 던지는 호로새끼가 위아래 알아보겠냐."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>호로새끼는 주특기를 발휘해 신발을 던졌다. 가까스로 피했다. 유리창에 부딪힌 운동화가 덜컹대며 떨어졌다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"제노야. 물건 그만 던지자. 나도 성질머리가 그렇게, 좋진 않아 사실."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이번엔 구두였다. 나 개새끼 캐치볼 해주러 온 사람 아닌데.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"너 개야? 아니지. 사람이지? 그럼 사람이 말을 하면 들어야지."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노는 아무래도 개새끼다. 내가 뭘 씨부리거나 말거나 계속해서 캐치볼을 시도한다. 신발장에 놓인 걸 싹 다 던질 기세였다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"말 듣자, 제노야. 너 반병신 만들기 전에."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>반병신. 이제노는 싸움의 신호를 기가 막히게 알아들었다. 이제는 신발이 아니라 제 몸을 던지려 들었다. 도사견처럼 달겨들려는 걸 탁자 위의 책 맞던져서 겨우 제지했다. 한 박자 쉬고 나서, 이제노가 내 기세를 살폈다. 곧 현관 서랍장의 수석이 날아왔다. 육중한 돌덩이가 테니스볼마냥 패대기쳐졌다. 이제노는 다시 뛰어들 자세를 잡는다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"와, 힘 진짜 세네. 못 이기겠다 나."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>정면으로 붙으면 말이지.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"근데 말야, 제노야. 나는 사람이라서 도구를 쓸 줄 알거든?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>바지춤에 삼단봉을 꽂아뒀었다. 조련용 채찍으로 쓰일 물건. 지체 없이 꺼내 휘둘렀다. 노예 플랜테이션의 악덕 농장주처럼. 그보다는 훨씬 현대적이고 세련된 동작이었지만. 물리력을 본 이제노의 눈이 뒤집힌다. 이제노가 나에게 짐승처럼 달려왔다. 모던 댄스를 추는 것처럼 제노와 얽혀들었다. 달려들고, 피하고, 치고.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>쌈마이 다윗과 양아치 골리앗의 대결. 승자는 돌팔매질 마스터 다윗. 보다 정확히는 도구를 쓸 줄 아는 영장류 인간의 승리. 삼단봉으로 호되게 갈겨맞은 제노가 비틀거리며 넘어졌다. 제노의 코에서 코피가 줄줄 흐른다. 이런, 유감. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>바닥에 기어다니는 이제노를 발로 짓밟았다. 등허리를 꽉 밟고 어깨를 팔꿈치로 짓눌렀다. 제노의 입에서 숨 넘어가는 소리가 났다. 미안 제노야, 근데 어쩔 수가 없네. 니가 진작에 곱게 나왔어야지. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>힘 빠진 제노의 팔을 뒤로 돌렸다. 작업 도구로 미리 챙겨 뒀던 수갑을 채웠다. 삼단봉에 수갑이라, 참 가지가지다. 양아치들 상대할 때 이런 거 쓸 일, 전혀 없다. 하지만 이제노한텐 쓸만했다. 이제노는 좆밥 양아치가 아니라 맹견이니까.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>코피를 손으로 문질러 닦아주려 했더니, 이제노가 내 손 깨물려고 난리를 친다. 피라냐처럼 쉴새없이 이빨을 깡깡댄다. 그만 해, 말해 봤다. 안 듣는다 당연히. 제노의 뺨을 한 대 쳤다. 고개가 무자비하게 꺾인다. 뺨 맞은 볼이 새빨갛게 올라왔다. 꽤 세게 맞았는데 제노는 울지 않았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"제노야. 재갈까지 물리게 만들래? 이갈이 고만 하자."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>그래도 입질을 멈출 기미가 안 보이길래, 턱을 으스러뜨릴 것처럼 쥐고 인중을 마구잡이로 문질렀다. 제노의 입가가 피칠갑이 됐다. 다물린 입에다 대고 경고했다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"나 폭력 쓰는 취미 없긴 한데, 쓸 땐 써. 되게 잘 써. 무슨 말인지 알지?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>아냐고 물었지만, 제노는 못 알아들은 얼굴이다. 상관없다. 알려주면 된다. 시간은 많으니까.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노를 베란다 문고리에 노끈으로 단단히 동여매 놨다. 풀어 놓으면 뒤에서 식칼 들고 찌를지도 모르니까. 이제노는 한참을 버둥거리며 왁왁대다가 결국 제풀에 나가떨어졌다. 흉흉하던 집안이 겨우 가라앉았다. 상황이 대강 정리되니 그제야 다리가 풀렸다. 이마에 땀이 줄줄 흘렀길래 욕실 가서 세수 한 번 했다. 씨발, 애새끼 하나 제압하는데 이런 텐션이 웬 말이야. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>수건으로 물기를 터는데 전화가 울렸다. 화면에 뜬 번호는 우리 고객님 번호. 성나있던 태세를 금방 전환했다. 영업직 마인드를 장착하고 냉큼 전화를 받았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"네 이모. 하와이 잘 도착하셨어요? 아 그르시구나. 네네 그럼용. 아직 하루도 안 지났는데요 뭐. 제노요? 완전 괜찮아요. 쌈박질이요, 뭐 어디 나갔다 오긴 했는데 안 다쳤더라구요. 그럼 됐죠. 제가 보호자 노릇 열심히 할테니깐 걱정 마시구. 네네. 네에. 잘 다녀오세요옹."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>전화를 끊고 거실로 돌아오자, 이제노는 기가 차다는 표정이었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"연기 역겨워."</p>
<p>"뭐 어떡해. 이모한테 저 방금 이제노 개팼어요, 라고 하리?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>한마디 쏘아붙이고 이제노 앞에 앉았다. 날 걷어차려는 발을 유유히 피하면서.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"이제노. 너 왜 이렇게 말을 안 들어?"</p>
<p>"내가 왜 니 말을 들어."</p>
<p>"내 말 말구 부모님 말. 속 썩어 문드러지시잖아, 니가 스물 둘 먹고도 이러니까. 언제까지 대못 박을래?"</p>
<p>"신경 끄라고."</p>
<p>"우리 동생 사람 새끼 만들고 꺼야지. 나 그럴려고 여기 왔거든."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>제노는 눈을 감고 입을 닫았다. 귀는 열려 있으니까, 나는 멋대로 계속 떠들었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"제노야. 내가 양아치들을 좀 많이 알아. 걔네 행동 패턴도 너무 잘 알아. 뭐 앰생 새끼들 하는 짓 다 뻔하잖아. 근데 너는 내가 봤을 때 그런 타입은 아니야, 그지."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>반론은 없었다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"그게 너어무 의문이거든. 날티 오지게 내면서 동네 반달충들이랑 양아치 행세하는 것도 아니고. 조폭 꿈나무도 아닌 것 같고. 근데 학교 자퇴하고. 사람 패고 다니고. 뭐야 제노야? 왜 이렇게 앞뒤 없이 흑화했어?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>물어본다고 알려줄 리가 있나. 들은 척도 안 한다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"뭐, 학창 시절에 무슨 일 있었어?"</p>
<p>"상담 선생님이야? 그딴 걸 물어보게."</p>
<p>"웅 나 상담지도사 자격증 있어 제노야. 말해 봐 선생님한테. 왜 그래? 뭐가 문제야?"</p>
<p>"……."</p>
<p>"말 안 해?"</p>
<p>"……."</p>
<p>"그럼 나 니 방 뒤진다."</p>
<p>"씨발 하지 마."</p>
<p>"야, 반응 바로 오네. 재밌겠다. 거기서 잘 보고 있어."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>발버둥치는 이제노를 뒤로 하고 방으로 들어갔다. 방을 훌쩍 둘러본 뒤 책상 서랍부터 죄 빼서 뒤졌다. 어디, 부모한테 말 못할 사정 숨겨 놨나. 말 못할 사정이란 이를테면 범죄, 도벽, 마약, 섹스, 페티쉬…. 하다못해 옆집 누나와의 달콤상큼 연애사정이라도. 수위는 상관없었다. 뭐든 나오기만 하면 됐다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>그러나 서랍은 집요하리만치 비었다. 결벽증처럼. 이번엔 침대 밑을 봤다. 없다. 하다못해 맥심이라도 좀 숨겨 놓지 뭐냐. 아참, 디지털 시대의 사건 현장이란 주로 전자기기 안이지. 컴퓨터, 태블릿, 스마트폰. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>핸드폰은 보이지 않았다. 대신 책상 한쪽에 처박힌 아이패드를 갖고 나왔다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"우리 제노 얼굴 들어 봐. 얌전히 들자, 응? 아이패드 니 대가리에다 부수기 전에."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이리저리 휘젓는 고개를 붙잡고 얼굴을 인식시켰다. 최신식 태블릿의 인식율은 대단히 정밀해서, 이제노가 패드를 쳐다보고 만 그 찰나에 잠금이 째깍 열렸다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"옳지, 잘했어. 자, 여기 뭐가 있나아…."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>이제노 옆에 학습지 선생님처럼 앉았다. 아이패드의 앱 화면을 휙휙 넘겼다. 역시나 무미건조했다. 넷플릭스 네이버웹툰 배틀그라운드 따위밖에 없었다. 전형적인 애새끼 취향의 앱들. 쯧. 허탕인가? 아니, 아니지. 인터넷 사용 기록을 봐야지. 그거야말로 프라이버시의 노다지지. 철저한 새끼들은 인터넷을 끄는 족족 기록을 지워버리기도 하지만 부디 아니길 바랬다. 이제노의 헛점에 배팅하며 사파리를 켰다. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>다행히, 찾았다. 우리 순진한 제노가 흙밭 뛰노는 강아지처럼 발자국 종종종 내면서 다닌 흔적을.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>거실 한가운데 준엄하게 걸린 십자가. 이제노가 수만 번은 마주했을 엄중한 신의 징표.</p>
<p>그리고 이제노 아이패드에 넘실거리는 게이 포르노.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>아하, 단서 발견.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"게이였구나?"</p><p> </p><p>고작 다섯 글자에, 이제노의 얼굴은 사형 선고라도 받은 것처럼 어그러졌다.</p><p> </p><p>"미친, 시청 기록 봐. 뭐야 이거?"</p><p> </p><p>뭘 봤나 쭉 훑어봤더니 가관이었다. 레이프에 본디지에 이건 뭔 시발… 피스트 퍽? 미치겠다 이제노. 얌전 떠는 얼굴로 이런 싸이코 같은 걸 봤어? 하드코어 포르노만 골라보며 딸쳤을 이제노 꼬라지를 상상해 봤다. 낯뜨거운 반전에 나도 모르게 낄낄거리고 말았다.</p><p> </p><p>"진짜 존나 변태다 너. 이런 거 어떻게 봐? 나 토할 거 같애."</p><p> </p><p>일부러 한껏 조소를 띄웠다. 내 조롱을 하나하나 다 듣고 있는 이제노. 그럴 수밖에 없는 이제노. 날 씹어먹어 버릴 듯한 두 눈이 지옥불처럼 불타오른다. 노끈으로 묶인 몸이 마구 요동친다. 안 될 걸, 내가 좀 잘 묶어 놔서. 패는 것도 묶는 것도 잘하는 사람이라구 나.</p><p> </p><p>"우리 이모 어엄청 독실한 신자 같던데. 아들내미가 호모야? 어뜨케엥."</p><p>"뭐 씨발, 가서 꼰지르게?"</p><p>"꼰질러? 아웃팅? 와, 나 생각도 못 하고 있었어. 할까? 아웃팅?"</p><p> </p><p>아웃팅 소릴 하니까 이제노가 제 입술을 와작 씹어댔다. 이제노에게서 처음 목격된 유의미한 반응이었다. 겁대가리 없이 깡패짓이나 하면서 아웃팅은 걱정되나 봐?</p><p> </p><p>"아하학. 바로 아닥하네 우리 제노."</p><p>"뭐가 좋다고 쳐 쪼개. 재밌냐?"</p><p>"어, 존나 재밌어. 나 양아치 참교육 이백 번쯤 했는데 호모 양아치는 처음 본다."</p><p> </p><p>꼴통 세계에서 여자란 필수품. 악세사리. 번들거리는 트로피. 양아치 치고 여자 따먹는 데 눈 안 돌아가는 새끼 없었다. 여자 따먹을 줄 모르면 병신 고자였다. 이 동네 양아치판 평정했다는 이제노는 말하자면 병신 고자인 셈이다. 뭐, 얘가 꼴통 세계 원주민은 아니긴 하지. 티피컬한 양아치가 아니라 그냥 혼자서 이 세상을 왕따시키는 중이시잖아. 그래도 그렇지, 주먹쟁이 새끼들은 대개 여자한테 좆 못 박아서 안달인데. 이제노는 여자가 아니라 남자한테 발정한다는 거네. </p><p> </p><p>"뭐 니가 여자한테 꼴리든 남자한테 꼴리든 나랑은 아무 상관이 없어, 제노야. 형은 니가 양아치 새끼만 아니면 되그든. 호모 양아치에서 양아치만 떼자, 어? 주먹질하는 버릇 고쳐야지."</p><p> </p><p>내가 이제노 성 정체성까지 도맡을 일이냐, 구성애도 아니고. 난 그냥 이제노 주먹질만 다스려 주면 된다. 좆질까지 케어할 마음은 없단 얘기다.</p><p> </p><p>"아, 근데 혹시. 양아치짓이랑 호모짓이랑 상관있는 거야?"</p><p> </p><p>혹시나 헤테로가 득세하는 세상에 빡돌아서 반항아 이제노가 돼 버린 건가? 운동가 기질이 있는 건가? 야, 그러면 좀 골치 아프네. 상담 선생님 겸직할 필요가 있을지도 모르겠는데. 이제노에게 대답을 채근하듯 시선을 줬다. 내가 혼자 열심히 떠들어 댈 동안 제노는 입 한 번 벙긋 안 하고 있었다. 고문당하는 독립 투사마냥. </p><p> </p><p>"우리 제노 말이 없네."</p><p>"……."</p><p>"그렇게 계속 묵언수행 할래?"</p><p>"……."</p><p>"그래 그럼. 할 수 있는 데까지 해 봐. 어차피 시간 많거든."</p><p> </p><p>이모 내외는 이 주 뒤에 돌아온다. 양아치 갱생하기에 과히 넉넉한 시간이다. 말미에 가선 좀 너무 지겨워질지도 몰랐다. 이제노라면 안 질릴 수도 있겠어. 몬스터볼 골백 번은 던져야 잡힐까 말까 한 지랄꾸러기 포켓몬 같은 새끼니까. 이제노랑 보낸 시간은 꼴랑 두세 시간인데 쌓인 피로감은 벌써 일주일 치쯤 된 느낌이었다.</p><p> </p><p>벽에 걸린 구닥다리 시계를 봤다. 바늘 끝이 두 시에 가 있었다. 야밤중에 이 지랄이 났는데도 윗집 아랫집은 항의가 전혀 없네. 이 집에 미친개 키우는 거 알고 몸 사리나? 그래서 조용한 건가? 훈련하기 딱 좋은 환경이군. 어쨌든 첫날 훈련은 이쯤에서 끝내기로 했다.</p><p> </p><p>제노는 체념한 듯 바닥에 축 늘어져 있었다. 첫날치고 좀 너무 빡세게 굴렸나. 그러게 말 좀 잘 듣지 그랬어, 우리 송아지. 난 말 듣는 애들은 말하는 선에서 끝내는데. 얘한텐 그런 기대를 하는 게 병신이겠지? 이제노 코 밑에 범벅된 코피나 다시 닦아줬다. 묵언수행의 여파인가, 아까는 깨물려고 그 난리를 치더니 지금은 입이 안 벌어지네. 이건 좀 좋았다.</p><p> </p><p>"너무 늦었다, 그지. 이제 자자. 아, 근데 잠은 니 방 말고 여기서. 하루만 묶여 있자. 괜찮지?"</p><p> </p><p>안 괜찮을 걸 뻔히 알면서도 굳이 물었다. 이제노를 붙들어맨 노끈, 저거 지금 풀어줬다간 이 집에서 살인 난다. </p><p> </p><p>"허리 배겨도 좀 참구. 형이 담요는 갖다 주께."</p><p> </p><p>제노의 머리를 두 손으로 붙들고 뽀뽀를 쪽 해줬다. 첫날이라 힘들었지, 우리 애기. 근데 아마 내일은 더 힘들 걸. 산뜻하게 웃어준 다음 소파에 나뒹구는 얄팍한 무릎담요 휙 던져주고 안방으로 들어갔다.</p><p> </p><p>이모부는 날더러 옷방에서 요 깔고 자라 했지만 그냥 좆까라 하고 안방 차지했다. 어떻게 손님을 바닥으로 모시냐, 멀쩡한 침대 냅두고. 손님 대접 그따위로 하면 지옥 가요 아저씨. 내가 구원해주는 줄 알아. 당신들도 당신네 좆같은 아들내미도 전부 다. </p><p> </p><p>안방 한구석엔 널찍한 킹사이즈 베드가 있었다. 이모랑 이모부가 뒹굴었을 구질한 침대. 그 위에 대자로 뻗어서 잤다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>대자로 뻗었으나 잠은 선잠이었다. 약간 좆같은 꿈을 꾼 것도 같았다. 지저분한 남의 잠자리에서 코 골며 뻗을 만큼 신경줄이 무디질 못해서. 애새끼 팬 건 아무 가책이 없지만 깔끔하지 못한 잠자리는 아무래도 좀 그랬다.</p><p> </p><p>결국 설핏 눈이 떠졌다. 잠자리로 예민 떠는 버릇에 스스로 피곤할 때가 있다. 짜증도 나고. 근데 아니, 지금은 아니. 지금은 내 결벽에 무한히 감사해야 된다. </p><p> </p><p>눈을 뜬 순간, 바로 그때. 나한테 시꺼먼 형체가 달려들고 있었으니까. </p><p> </p><p>뭐야 이거. 야밤에 누구야? 그런 태평한 의문할 틈이 없었다. 육중한 무게감이 순식간에 내 몸을 짓눌렀다. 명치가 압박당해 숨이 거칠게 튀어나왔다. 튀어나온 숨이 억센 손에 의해 막힌다. 급박하게 떨어지는 산소. 새까매지는 시야. 암흑 속 괴한의 얼굴은 정체불명. </p><p> </p><p>그러나 분명 이제노였다. 살기. 날 목 졸라 죽이려는 손모가지. 볼썽사납게 발버둥쳐도 벗어날 수 없는 괴력. 이제노인 게 분명했다. </p><p> </p><p>"흐읍…! 이, 제노…!"</p><p> </p><p>씨발 미친 개새끼. 수갑에 노끈으로 이중 결박해 놨는데, 어떻게 씨발 이 새끼가 내 위에. 그거 다 쳐 풀고 온 거야? 이 정도로 독한 개새끼였다고? 씨발 의뢰 괜히 받았어. 수지타산 좆도 안 맞는 개같은 의뢰. 이럴 줄 알았으면 받지도 않았어…. </p><p> </p><p>모든 건 찰나의 의식이었다. 목 졸려 정신 잃어가는 무아지경의 상태. 내 몸의 절반 정도는 진짜로 저승까지 넘어가 있었다. 이대로 오 초만 더 있었다간 정말 세상 하직할지도 몰랐다. 내 목을 졸라오는 이제노를 저지하지 못했다면. 내가 잠자리 옆에 미니 스턴건을 챙겨 두고 잠들지 않았다면.</p><p> </p><p>저승 문턱까지 왔다고 느낀 순간, 저승 문턱 건너갈 힘을 짜내서 손을 움직였다. 몸에 학습했던 순서대로 스턴건을 켜고 내 위에 올라탄 개새끼 앞발에 세차게 찔렀다. 아아아악! 공기를 찢는 비명과 함께 개새끼가 경련하면서 발버둥친다. 한 번 더 찔렀다. 이제노는 완전히 침대 밖으로 나가떨어졌다. 스턴건을 내던지고 쫓아가서 온몸을 다 짓밟았다. 깔 수 있는 곳은 전부 다 깠다. 발끝에서 생생하게 전달되는 타격감. </p><p> </p><p>무자비한 발길질을 거듭해서 날렸더니 그만 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉고 말았다. 죄어들었다 겨우 풀린 숨구멍에서 해일처럼 기침이 터져나왔다. 침이며 눈물이며 난리도 아니게 줄줄 흘렀다. </p><p> </p><p>"와, 독한 새끼. 묶어, 묶어 놨는데 어떻게. 어떻게, 풀었, 냐? 그거?"</p><p> </p><p>아까 내가 본 이제노는 분명 수갑 채우고 노끈 얽힌 꼴이었는데. 지금 이제노의 사지는 자유로움 그 자체였다. 그걸 다 풀러낸 것도 놀랍고 그거 풀겠다고 수 시간 동안 끙끙댔을 집념도 놀랍네. 미친놈. 저 집념으로 날 절단내려고 했구나. 스턴건 안 챙겼으면 벌써 뒤졌겠어. 내가 설마 삼단봉 수갑 스턴건 삼종 세트를 하루만에 다 쓸 줄은 몰랐다, 이 호로새끼야.</p><p> </p><p>"씨발. 이제노. 너 나 죽일려고 했냐? 어?"</p><p> </p><p>방바닥에 고꾸라진 이제노는 대답 대신 괴로운 신음만 길게 뺐다. 목을 조여오던 성난 손아귀의 감촉. 그건 분명 진짜 살의였다. 대체 어떻게 돼먹은 놈이야 저거. 아무리 성인이라지만 좆고딩들이랑 왜 이렇게 달라. 걔넨 그냥 빠따만 좀 휘둘러 줘도 말 듣는데 얘는 왜 처맞아도 말을 듣질 않아. 아무래도 방법이 잘못됐나? 그냥 초장부터 대가리 제대로 깨 놔야 했나. 아, 그래. 지금이라도 늦지 않았다. 대가리 깨는 데 늦은 시간이란 전혀 없으니까. </p><p> </p><p>감당 안 되는 혈기가 시야를 흐린다. 피가 치솟고 뒷목이 뻣뻣해졌다. 웬만큼 좆같은 건 애새끼들 구제하는 과정의 일환으로 넘어갈 수 있지만 살인 미수는 얘기가 다르지. 감히 내 목을 졸라, 이제노, 겁도 없이? 이걸 지금 이 자리에서 죽여 버려야 성이 찰 것 같았다. 알아, 사람 죽이면 안 되는 거. 근데 사람 죽이면 안 되는 건데 왜 난 방금 죽을 뻔 했을까, 이제노한테? 나 이런 거 못 참지. 똑같이 갚아줘야지. </p><p> </p><p>침대 옆 옷장을 벌컥 열고 정신없이 뒤졌다. 이제노를 두들겨 팰 만한 물건을 찾기 위해서. 옷장 안엔 길다란 옷걸이가 빽빽히 걸려 있었다. 얄팍하기 짝이 없어도 대가리 내려치기엔 충분히 단단한 철제 옷걸이. 곧장 꺼내들었다. 어쩌면 진짜로 끝장내 버릴지도 몰라. 내가 살인자로 거듭나는 순간은 아마 지금일지도 몰라. 그런 생각을 하면서 이제노를 향해 손을 올렸는데.</p><p> </p><p>그때, 전화가 울렸다. 기가 막힌 타이밍에.</p><p> </p><p>쿵쿵대는 사운드가 방안에 우렁차게 울려퍼진다. 뿜뿜빰빰뿜뿜빰빰 뿜뿜빰빰뿜뿜빰빰 숨소리조차도음악같은스테이지나의땀방울은네겐헤비레인.</p><p> </p><p>내 전화였다. 이제노 대가리 깨 버리기 직전인데 느닷없이 쨍알거리는 벨소리에 분위기가 개박살났다. 아 씨발, 누가 이 새벽에 전화를 쳐해. 사회화가 덜 된 새낀가. 매너는 지 후장에 처박았냐고. </p><p> </p><p>간신히 이성 다잡고 핸드폰을 들었다. 발신자는 이모부였다. 타이밍 봐. 하필 지금, 내가 이제노 패 죽이려는 지금 전화를 하셔? 지 새끼 뒤지려는 거 어떻게 알고 전화했대. 하느님이 알려줬나. 종교 존나 좋네, 나도 이따 거실 나가서 십자가에 기도 좀 드릴까? 나 살인범 안 되게 막아 주셨잖아 하느님이. 생명의 전화야 아주. </p><p> </p><p>후, 하고 숨 한 번 가다듬은 뒤 통화 버튼을 눌렀다.</p><p> </p><p>"…네 이모부."</p><p>[어어 재민아. 좀 어때? 잘 돼? 우리 제노.]</p><p>"이모부, 여기 새벽 네 시요."</p><p>[아, 아이고. 시차가 있지 참. 여긴 아침이래가지구 내가 그냥 해 버렸네. 제노 집에 얌전히 좀 있어?]</p><p>"네 얌전해요. 되게 얌전해요. 지금 세상 모르고 자요."</p><p> </p><p>정확히는 스턴건이랑 제 발길질 처맞아서 바닥에 고개 꼬라박고 있어요. 몰골은 대충 자는 거랑 비슷해요.</p><p> </p><p>[진짜야? 아유, 난 또 제노가 어제 그릏게 혼자 있겠다 난리를 치길래. 니가 나가든 제노가 나가든 둘이 어엄청 깡깡거릴 줄 알구 걱정 마않이 했다 재민아. 좀 전에두 애엄마랑 니네 얘기만 계에속,]</p><p>"제노 저랑 같이 잤는데. 저희 사이 좋아요."</p><p>[어엉? 엉? 농담이냐 뭐냐? 재민아. 진짜 같이?]</p><p>"그건 집에 와서 확인해 보시고요. 이모부 이제 끊어요. 제노 깨요. 먼저 끊습니다."</p><p> </p><p>가식을 최대 출력으로 뽑아내며 말 맺고 전화를 뚝 끊었다. 새벽 네 시라 했는데 왜 안 끊고 구구절절 노관심 사연 읊어대. 역시 노친네들 종특. 지네 말만 하는 거. 이러니 애새끼들이 즈그 부모랑 말을 안 섞지. 아, 노친네들 종특 또 하나. 지 새끼 끔찍하게도 챙겨대는 거. 내 준비성이 날 구했듯 이모부의 그 종특이 이제노를 구했다.</p><p> </p><p>"이제노. 애비 있어서 다행이네. 니네 아빠 아니었음 나 너 죽였다."</p><p> </p><p>씹어뱉듯 말을 던지고 후우, 호흡을 크게 내쉬었다. 펄펄 끓던 머리가 차츰 식는 걸 느꼈다. 나가떨어진 이제노도 점차 활동성을 되찾고 있었다. 꿈틀대는 몸을 발로 와작 밟았다. 압착시키듯이 바닥에 꽉 눌러준 다음 머리채를 잡았다. 포대자루 옮기듯 질질 끌면서 방 밖으로 나갔다. 이제노가 내 손목을 붙잡고 악착같이 버둥거린다. 그럴 때마다 멈춰서서 이제노를 가차없이 깠다. 몇 번이고 걷어차니까 겨우 조용해졌다. 내가 오늘 발차기를 대체 몇 번 하는 거냐. 나 이런 취미 없는데 있게 만드네, 이 새끼가.</p><p> </p><p>이제노를 끌고 도착한 건 화장실 앞이었다. 문 열고 화장실에 아무렇게나 처넣었다. 차가운 타일 위로 내팽개쳐진 몸을 한 번 더 밟아준 다음 노끈을 가지고 와 이제노의 몸을 재차 동여맸다. 끈으로 손발을 둘둘 휘감고 강아지 매어놓는 것마냥 욕조 수도꼭지에 끈을 팽팽하게 묶어놨다. 여기가 니 자리야 이제노. 사람 아닌 새끼한테 방씩이나 내 줄 필요 없지. 화장실도 과분해. </p><p> </p><p>울었는지 어쨌는지 새빨개진 제노의 눈이 나를 집요하게 쫓는다. 그렇게 꼬라보면 뭐 어쩌라고. 나라고 이런 감금 플레이 하게 될 줄 알았냐. 형으로서 위압감 좀 세우다 말 안 들으면 몇 대 패고 끝날 줄 알았지. 이거 다 니가 자초한 거야.</p><p> </p><p>"뭘 꼬라봐, 대가리 박고 반성해도 모자랄 판에."</p><p> </p><p>일침 한 번 먹이고 이제노 다리 사이를 페달 누르듯 지긋이 밟아 줬다. 뭍으로 나온 생선처럼 펄떡이길래 발을 슬며시 뗐다.</p><p> </p><p>"이런 상황에 세우지 말고. 변태 새끼."</p><p> </p><p>마치 들으란 듯이 선명하게 비웃어주고 자리에서 일어났다. 아마 제노의 고간은 더 부풀어 오르지 않았을까, 그런 생각을 하면서.</p><p> </p><p>전투불능이 된 개새끼를 버려두고 화장실을 나섰다. 몸이 물 먹은 솜처럼 자꾸 가라앉는다. 이제노에 대한 처분은 마저 자고 나서 생각해야겠어. 안방은 쳐다보지도 않고 지나쳤다. 나 뒤질 뻔한 침대에서 다시 잠들진 못하지, 아무리 내가 담이 커도. </p><p> </p><p>이제노 방으로 갔다. 이제노의 체취가 과하게 남은 침대에서 씩씩거리며 잠을 청했다. 긴장이 풀리자 잠은 금방 들었다. 어쩌면 이제노가 꿈에 나온 것도 같았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>잠 설칠 줄 알았는데 다행히 푹 자고 일어났다. 뒤질 뻔 해놓고 태평하게 드르렁 잘만 잤다.</p><p> </p><p>부스스 뜬 눈으로 시계를 보니까 아침 열 시였다. 여섯 시간 전엔 진짜 수라의 길로 들어서나 싶었는데, 수면을 취하고 나니 놀랄 만큼 정신이 맑아졌다. 되도 않는 자비심이 샘솟는다. 이제노의 살인 시도마저 용서할 수 있을 만큼. 역시 사람은 해를 봐야 돼. 이제노도 햇살 좀 받으면 사람이 될까? 아니면 그냥 햇살 받는 개새끼에 그칠까? </p><p> </p><p>반신반의하면서 욕실로 갔다. 조심스럽게 닫힌 문을 열었다. 열었는데, 사람이 안 보인다. 가슴이 덜컥 요동쳤다. 씨발 이 새끼 또 어디 갔어? 아 맞다, 욕조 안. </p><p> </p><p>화장실 안으로 몸을 휘적 기울여 보니 욕조에 사람 형체가 보인다. 제노는 몸을 둥글게 웅크리고 누워 잠든 채였다. 처량하기 그지 없는 꼬라지로. 에유, 못난 놈아. 그러니까 깝칠 땐 깜냥을 잘 재고 깝쳐야 되는 거야.</p><p> </p><p>문 닫고 다시 나와 안방 화장실로 갔다. 들어가서 거울부터 봤다. 죽다 살아난 폐인 같은 얼굴이 거울에 비친다. 아 씨, 나재민 꼴이 이게 뭐냐. 얼른 몸을 재단장했다. 세수하고, 면도하고, 양치질하고. 손만 좀 대면 외모는 금방 살아난다. 관리 잘 해 줘야지, 보기만 하면 남녀노소 안 가리고 좋아 죽는 잘난 와꾸잖아. 이런 와꾸는 관리해주는 게 상도덕이지. 지금 봐줄 사람이라곤 욕실의 개새끼밖에 없지만.</p><p> </p><p>씻고 나와선 요리를 했다. 한국인 종특. 밥부터 먹이기. 말 존나 안 듣는 미운 스물두 살 이제노한테도 밥은 먹여야 되니까 정성껏 계란볶음밥을 했다. 계란볶음밥과 정성? 약간 모순인데. 어쨌든 그릇에 밥을 퍼담고 다시 개새끼네 화장실로 회귀했다.</p><p> </p><p>"야, 이제노. 일어나라. 아침이다."</p><p> </p><p>군대 교관 같은 목소리가 나온다. 큼큼, 목을 가다듬었다. 새벽에 좀 험하게 굴었으니까 지금은 상냥한 형으로 노선을 바꿔 보자.</p><p> </p><p>"제노야아아아. 아침 먹자아."</p><p>"꺼져."</p><p> </p><p>아 싹바가지 진짜. </p><p> </p><p>"왜 그래, 우리 강아지. 배 안 고파? 밥 먹어야지?"</p><p> </p><p>강아지 얼르듯 쪽쪽거리는 소릴 냈다. 모로 누워 고개를 처박고 있던 이제노가 나를 스윽 올려본다. 말을 좀 듣나? 밥그릇을 내밀어 봤다. 밥그릇은 곧 요란하게 내팽개쳐졌다. </p><p> </p><p>"으이궁. 밥 먹기 싫어? 오케이 알았어. 너 굶어 뒤질 때까지 안 줄 거야."</p><p> </p><p>개과천선이 금방 될 리가 없지. 기대도 안 했다. </p><p> </p><p>다행히 박살은 안 난 밥그릇을 들고 화장실에서 나왔다. 식탁에 앉아서 남은 밥을 싹 해치웠다. 사실 그리 입맛은 안 나는데 저 새끼 훈련시키려면 내 몸 챙겨야 되니까. 우격다짐으로 입에 밀어넣었다. </p><p> </p><p>숟가락질 한 번마다 이제노를 생각했다. 이제노. 양아치. 착했던 놈. 금욕적. 게이. 그는 왜 돌아버린 것일까. 단어의 나열. 인과관계는 미지수. 아니, 이젠 좀 알 것 같네.</p><p> </p><p>독실한 기독교 집안의 게이. 디나이얼. 욕구불만에 기인한 히스테리. 삼단논법이다. 대략 그렇게 이제노의 병증을 진단했다. 오진일지 아닐지 모르겠으나 만약 오진이 아니라면. 치료 방법은, 너무 명백하다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>화장실에 방치해 둔 이제노를 다시 찾은 건 저녁 여섯 시쯤이었다. 경건한 발걸음으로 가여운 어린 양의 독방에 들어갔다. 한 손엔 물, 다른 손엔 빵을 들고서. 제노는 여전히 욕조 안이었다. </p><p> </p><p>"제노야, 살아 있어?"</p><p> </p><p>아무래도 뒤진 모양이다. 대답이 없고 몸에 미동도 없다.</p><p> </p><p>"우리 제노 죽었구나. 어뜩해."</p><p>"안 뒤졌어 개새끼야."</p><p> </p><p>살아 있네. 이제노가 수그리고 있던 고개를 쳐들었다. 손발은 칭칭 묶이고, 머리는 헝클어졌고, 안색은 수척하고. 거의 순교자같은 꼴이었다.</p><p> </p><p>"배 안 고파? 목 안 말라?"</p><p>"……."</p><p>"나 존나 패고 싶지. 근데 팰려면 일단 밥부터 먹고 하자."</p><p>"……."</p><p>"지금 안 먹으면 진짜 평생 밥 안 준다?"</p><p>"손 풀어 줘."</p><p>"으으응, 안 되지. 내가 먹여 줄게. 아 해."</p><p> </p><p>물과 빵을 두고 벌어지는 기싸움. 한쪽으로 너무나 기울어진 밀고 당기기. 당연히, 배 곯고 비쩍 마른 놈이 졌다. 이제노는 결국 순응했다. 시선이 내려간다. 깨갱한 강아지처럼.</p><p> </p><p>잠잠해진 이제노의 기세를 확인하고 욕조 앞에 쭈그려 앉았다. 빵을 손으로 떼서 입에 갖다 줬다. 빵이 코앞까지 왔는데도 굳게 다물린 입술. 손가락으로 벌려 억지로 우겨넣었다. 먹어라 좀. 넣어주니까 씹긴 했다.</p><p> </p><p>"제노야. 내가 진짜 맘이 아프다."</p><p> </p><p>내 딴에는 한껏 친절한 걱정이었는데 이제노는 심사가 뒤틀린 모양이다. 입으로 밀어넣은 빵을 팍 뱉어낸다. 아직까지 지랄 떨 힘이 남아있었어? 진짜 지조 대단한 개새끼네 이거. 화는 안 냈다. 빵끗 웃어주기만 했다. 참자, 참아. 좀 빡은 치는데 지금은 채찍 휘두를 때가 아니다.</p><p> </p><p>"먹을 거 뱉으면 안 되지, 나쁜 행동이야."</p><p>"나빠? 니 얘기지?"</p><p>"아닌데에? 솔직히 야. 부모님한테 물건 던지는 니가 나쁘냐, 너 고쳐 주러 온 내가 나쁘냐? 당연히 너지."</p><p>"사람 패 놓고? 화장실에 가둬 놓고?"</p><p>"니가 반항만 안 했어도 이런 일 없었잖아."</p><p>"니가 안 건드렸으면 되잖아, 왜 지랄이냐고 나한테!"</p><p> </p><p>갈증과 허기와 피로를 이겨내고 버럭 열을 낸다. 장한 녀석. 근성만큼은 인정해야겠어. 그 근성 이젠 그냥 안쓰럽게 보이지만.</p><p> </p><p>"제노야. 내가 몇 번을 말하니. 나 부탁 받고 왔다니까? 너 사람 좀 만들어 달래 이모부가."</p><p>"……."</p><p>"아, 부모님 얘긴 괜히 꺼냈나? 부모님이랑 그렇게, 좋은 사인 아닐 거 같은데."</p><p> </p><p>딱 봐도 그래보였다. 극성맞은 기독교 신자와 호모 아들. 인류의 유구한 비극이지.  </p><p> </p><p>"혹시 뭐. 부모님한테 호모짓 하다 들켰어? 너 호모라고 혼났어? 허응 하나님 우리 애한테 마아귀가 들렸사옵니다! 사탄한테서 우리 아들을 구원하시옵소서! 이러시디?"</p><p> </p><p>혼신의 연기력으로 떠들었는데 제노의 입에선 한 음절도 나오질 않았다. 지금 나 사람한테 말하고 있는 거 맞지? 아닌가. 설마 이제노 진짜 개 된 거 아냐? 의심하면서 말을 이었다.</p><p> </p><p>"아니면. 학교 다닐 때 양아치들한테 까였어? 게이라고? 그래서 걔네 뚜까 팬 거야? 그렇게 탈선 시작?"</p><p>"……."</p><p>"말 좀 하자 제발. 나 너 이상하게 안 본다니까, 응?"</p><p> </p><p>한참을 얼르고 구슬러도 제노는 말이 없었다. 내가 놀리는 것 같아서 비위가 상했나. 말투를 좀 바꿔 볼까.</p><p> </p><p>"제노야아. 화 많이 났구나 나한테. 이해해. 우리가 어제 좀, 불미스러운 사건이 있었으니까. 마음 알아 다. 형이 미안해."</p><p> </p><p>조곤조곤과 나긋나긋을 적절히 섞은 가증스런 말을 건넸다.</p><p> </p><p>"내가 좀 오바한 거야, 맘이 너무 앞서가지구. 근데 오해하지 마. 나는 너 도와주고 싶어서 그래."</p><p>"가식 그만 좀 떨라고. 토 나오게."</p><p> </p><p>이 씨발새… 아니다 재민아. 지금 포기하면 안 돼.</p><p> </p><p>"와, 나 억울하네. 야. 생각을 해 봐봐. 그거 아님 내가 뭐하러 너를 이렇게까지 해? 경찰서 잡혀가게? 너한테 뭐 삥을 뜯는 것도 아니구 내가 무슨 이득이 있어, 어? 진짜 너 도와줄려고 이런다니까?"</p><p> </p><p>사실은 그냥 돈 받고 줘패는 거지만 정색 빨고 선의의 전도사인 척 했다. 이제노는 호구 등신 새낀 아닌지 그 척에 안 넘어갔다. 역시 감언이설로 구워삶는 건, 실패다.</p><p> </p><p>"오케이. 끝까지 비협조적으로 나오겠다 이거지."</p><p> </p><p>욕조를 손바닥으로 가볍게 쳤다. 제노가 파블로프의 개처럼 움찔거렸다. 하도 처맞더니 이젠 내가 손만 들어도 쫄리나. 뭐, 그만큼 두들겨 맞았으면 무서울 법도 하지. 근데 지금은 그거 아니야, 우리 강아지.</p><p> </p><p>"이런 말까진 안 할랬는데… 안 되겠다. 내가 먼저 오픈한다 그냥."</p><p> </p><p>좀 다르고 이상한 거야.</p><p> </p><p>"오픈?"</p><p>"웅. 나의 비밀 오픈."</p><p>"뭔 비밀."</p><p>"왜, 관심 생겨? 내가 얘기하면 너도 얘기할래? 비밀 친구 할까 우리?"</p><p> </p><p>물론 개소리였다. 그래도 이제노는 개새끼니까 반응해줄 줄 알았는데 반응이 없다. 약간은 머쓱했다.</p><p> </p><p>"야아. 왤케 서먹하냐, 서운하게."</p><p>"친한 척 작작 해. 짜증나."</p><p>"이제노 말본새 진짜. 혼날래?"</p><p> </p><p>쓰읍, 하고 혼내는 시늉을 하니까 제노는 더 이상 토를 달지 않았다. 나한테 겁먹은 건가, 뒷말이 궁금한 건가. 해 주지 뭐, 뒷말.</p><p> </p><p>"자, 제노야. 잘 들어."</p><p> </p><p>니가 내 수작질에 넘어갈지 안 넘어갈지 모르겠지만 잘 들어.</p><p> </p><p>"이건 지인짜 내 비밀인데."</p><p> </p><p>니가 들으면 환장할지도 모르는 비밀인데.</p><p> </p><p>"나도 게이야."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>새삼 성정체성에 대해 따지자면 난 일반인은 아니다. 그런데 게이냐고 하면 그건 또 애매하다. 그럼 정체가 뭐냐고? 그냥 맛있어 보이면 먹는 거지. 되는 대로. </p><p> </p><p>여자는 자주 먹고 남잔 가끔만 먹는다. 게이라 하기엔 편식이 좀 심했다. 그런 주제에 게이를 자처한 건, 사실 그냥 위장이다. 공감대를 형성하기 위해 친근한 게이 형인 척 구는 작전. 신나게 패 놓고 이제 와서 친근 타령하는 건 웃기지만, 그래도 게이라는 연결고리가 있으면 우리 순진한 제노가 자물쇠로 잠근 입을 좀 풀지 않을까 했는데.</p><p> </p><p>"어쩌라고. 난 게이 아닌데?"</p><p> </p><p>뭐 그건 나의 바람일 뿐이었나보다. </p><p> </p><p>"허엉. 게이 야동 쳐 보면서 게이가 아니야? 뭔 핑계 대실라구."</p><p>"씨발 남이 게이를 보든 레즈를 보든. 뭐 이딴 걸로 건수 잡은 것처럼 굴어, 그냥 본 건데."</p><p>"그냥 봤어? 궁금해서? 궁금해서 그렇게 백날 천날 봐? 니네 엄마 아멘 할 때마다 봤냐? 존나 많이 봤더만."</p><p> </p><p>제노는 일주일에 한 번 인터넷 기록을 청소하는 것 같았다. 일주일 이전의 기록은 싹 지워져 있었으니까. 그러나 미처 못 지운 근 일주일간의 흔적은 출퇴근 기록마냥 빽빽했다. 매일매일 출근 도장 찍어가며 꼬박꼬박 쳐본 주제에 뭘 그냥 봤대. 변명 수준 참 깜찍해 이제노.</p><p> </p><p>"니가 안 봤음 뭔데. 너 말고 친구가 봤냐? 그 친구 조심해야겠네, 취향 존나 더럽던데. 니 후장에 주먹 쑤셔넣을려고 하면 어떡해?"</p><p> </p><p>장담하는데 이제노가 넣어달라고 엉덩이 벌리면 눈 뒤집고 쑤실 새끼들 한 트럭이다. 성격 지랄맞은 거랑 별개로 꼴리게 생기긴 했어, 이제노는. 나도 그럴 거냐고? 에이, 난 별로. 이왕이면 주먹보단 좆이 좋지.</p><p> </p><p>꼴리는 대로 떠들다 보니 삐딱한 본래 말투가 튀어나온 걸 깨달았다. 그래 집어쳐. 가식 떠는 거. 뒤지기 직전까지 패 놓고 갑자기 가식 떨어 봤자 뭐가 되겠냐. 이중인격자만 되겠지.</p><p> </p><p>"이제노야. 양아치야. 혹시 게이짓 못해서 쌓였어? 그래서 막나가는 거야?"</p><p>"……."</p><p>"뭐라도 말을 좀 해, 어?"</p><p>"……."</p><p>"하아. 이제노 정말 저엉말 고집 미쳤다. 아니 뭐 반박이라도 하든지. 아예 그냥 내 말 씹네. 왜 그러는 거야 너? 내가 첫인상이 그렇게 나빴냐? 물론 첫인상이 좋을 순 없겠지, 우리 처음부터 싸웠으니까. 근데 싸움 시작 내가 먼저 안 했다? 니가 했지."</p><p>"……."</p><p>"왜 그렇게 나한테 까칠해. 응? 내가 맘에 안 들어?"</p><p>"……."</p><p>"아니면. 혹시 나한테 반했어? 반했는데 티 내기 싫어? 츤데레, 뭐 그런 거?"</p><p> </p><p>얼굴을 슥 디밀었더니 이제노가 소스라치게 놀란다. 어, 뭐야. 이상한 데서 반응이 온다. 이거, 혹시.</p><p> </p><p>"와, 놀라는 거 봐. 뭐야? 진짜 반했어?"</p><p>"지랄하지 마, 미친…."</p><p>"왜, 뭐가 부끄러워. 반해도 돼 제노야. 나 정도 와꾸면 반하는 데 합당한 이유가 돼."</p><p> </p><p>생긋 웃으며 가당찮은 소릴 내뱉었다. 그래도 이제노는 아무 반박을 못 한다. 아하, 진짜 그거야?</p><p> </p><p>"야아, 제노 지금 귀엽네. 이제 좀 볼만하다."</p><p> </p><p>내가 이런 개수작질 하는데 아무 소리도 못 하는 건 진짜, 좀 귀여워 죽겠어. 이제노. 제노의 볼을 검지로 톡톡 쳤다. 귀엽게 다뤄 줄 의욕이 생기고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>"있잖아. 지금 보니까, 아무래도 패는 건 답이 아니었던 거 같애. 난 원래 패도 답 없는 새끼들은 그냥 포기하거든?"</p><p> </p><p>이딴 일로 전과 만들긴 싫으니까 안 되는 새끼들은 깔끔하게 포기하자. 그게 나재민 철칙. </p><p> </p><p>"근데 널 포기하려는 건 아니구."</p><p> </p><p>다만 이제노는 안 되는 새끼가 아니다. 아직은. </p><p> </p><p>"좀, 생각을 고쳐 먹을까 해서. 그게 너한테도 좋을 테니까."</p><p> </p><p>주먹질이 안 통하면? 주먹 말고 우회로를 찾으면 된다. 우회로, 그게 뭘까? 글쎄. 다들 알 것 같은데. 이 상황에 남자 먹는 새끼 둘이 붙어 앉아서 뭘 하겠어. 쎄쎄쎄? 뭐 그것도 나쁘진 않지만, 이제노가 쎄쎄쎄로 회개하진 않을 테니까. 그보다는 좀 더,</p><p> </p><p>"다른 쪽으로 해 볼까, 우리?"</p><p> </p><p>몸의 대화에 가까운 걸 해야지.</p><p> </p><p>"하지 마."</p><p> </p><p>제노는 내가 뭘 하려는지 알아챈 것 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>"뭘 할 줄 알고 하지 말래?"</p><p>"이상한 짓 하지 말라고, 게이 새끼야!"</p><p>"어엉, 자기 소개 너무 잘 들었구."</p><p> </p><p>무심하게 대꾸하며 욕조 안으로 발을 들였다. 묶여 있는 이제노의 다리 사이로 내 발이 안착했다. 제노는 엉덩이를 질질 끌며 뒤로 물러났다. 물러날 곳도 없는데, 그런 줄도 모르고. 이제노가 내게서 도망친다. 처음으로. 겁에 질린 이제노를 본 순간 사냥감을 추적하는 동물적 본능이 경종을 울리기 시작했다. 입안이 서서히 말랐다. 재밌네, 진짜 재밌어.</p><p> </p><p>"잠까, 잠깐만…."</p><p> </p><p>제노는 눈에 띄게 더듬거렸다. 먹잇감이 된 자기 처지를 자각한 듯했다. </p><p> </p><p>"왜 쫄아 제노야. 왜."</p><p>"떨어져. 오지 마."</p><p>"왜?"</p><p>"이상한 짓 할 거지."</p><p>"이상한 짓 말구. 니가 하고 싶은 짓."</p><p>"우리, 우리, 사촌이잖아."</p><p>"사촌이 왜. 사촌끼리 하면 안 되는 거 상상했어?"</p><p> </p><p>눈치 빨라서 좋아, 우리 제노.</p><p> </p><p>"맞아, 그거 할 거야."</p><p>"미친 새끼. 너, 너 내 형이라고. 너네 엄마랑 우리 엄마…."</p><p>"이제 와서 형 노릇 하지 말라며."</p><p> </p><p>할까, 지금이라도? 그렇게 묻듯이 눈썹을 까딱했다. 이제노는 내가 형이 되길 원하는 중일까? 아니지. 그럴 리 없지. 내 추리는 옳았다. 제노는 한 마디도 하지 않았다. </p><p> </p><p>"사실 나는 빠는 것보단 빨리는 걸 좋아해서 좀 빨아 달라 하고 싶은데."</p><p> </p><p>제노의 속눈썹이 깜빡인다. 한 번. 그리고 또 다시 한 번. 인형처럼 순한 동작이었다. 일반적 사내새끼들이면 발작 일으키며 트라우마 새길 일일 텐데. 그런 악몽을 목전에 두고도 이제노는 참하고 예쁘게 굴기만 했다. 좆 빨아 달란 소리에 이런 반응이라니. 진짜 답없는 게인가 봐 이제노. 존나 밝히는 게이. 그래도 아직까진 아닌 척 내숭 떠는데, 그럼 또 받아줘야지.</p><p> </p><p>"입에 박으면 니가 내 좆 이빨로 뜯어버릴 거 같애. 그니까 그건, 안 되고."</p><p> </p><p>제노의 트레이닝 바지를 잡았다. 내 손이 닿자 제노가 반사적으로 퍼덕거렸다. 그다지 제지력은 없는 퍼덕거림. 그냥 예의상 하는 제스처 같아 보였다. 암묵적 동의? 그럴 수도 있지. 근데 어련히 좋겠거니 하면서 얼레벌레 먹을 의향은 전혀 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>"내가 폭력범까진 오케인데, 성범죄자까진 되기 싫거든? 싫으면 말해. 지금. 빨리."</p><p> </p><p>이제노 입에서 나오게 해야지. 빨아 달라는 말. 말이 아니어도 상관없다. 어떤 형태로든 인정만 하면 된다. 빨리고 싶어요. 먹어 주세요. 복종 훈련의 출발은 나에게 부탁하도록 만드는 것. 매달리게 만들고 굴복시키는 것. </p><p> </p><p>"그렇게 눈으로 째려보지만 말고 입으로 말을 해. 너 사람이잖아. 말 할 줄 알지?"</p><p> </p><p>침묵.</p><p> </p><p>"해, 말아?"</p><p> </p><p>묵묵부답.</p><p> </p><p>"끝까지 말을 안 하네."</p><p> </p><p>내가 집요하게 쳐다봐도 이제노는 결연했다. 실은 결연하다기보다 처연했다. 나를 살기등등하게 쏘아보던 눈빛에 독기가 쭉 빠졌으니까. 시선을 마주칠 수도 없었다. 제노의 고개는 자꾸만 아래로 떨어졌다. 말 안 듣는 이제노를 또 다시 마주한 지금. 당근이 필요할까, 채찍이 필요할까? 어제는 채찍이었다. 지금은 당근이겠지. </p><p> </p><p>"오케이, 그럼 스무고개로 가자. 좋으면 끄덕이고 싫으면 가로로 젓고. 그 정도는 하잖아. 그지?"</p><p> </p><p>강아지 어르듯 제노의 턱을 긁어줬다. 입질하는 버릇이 고쳐졌나, 어제처럼 날 물어 뜯으려고 들질 않는다.</p><p> </p><p>"제노야. 난 지금 니 바지 벗길 거야. 싫어?"</p><p> </p><p>손길을 피하려는 제노의 얼굴을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 속눈썹, 입술, 눈가의 점, 시야에 들어오는 이제노의 모든 곳을 샅샅이 눈으로 핥았다.</p><p> </p><p>"벗겨서 니 자지 빨아줄 거고."</p><p> </p><p>굵고 단단한 목울대가 아래위로 움직인다. 티 안 내려고 애쓰지 마, 침 넘어가는 소리 다 들려.</p><p> </p><p>"너 쌀 때까지 빨고 나서 정액 나온 거 다 삼킬 거야. 싫어?"</p><p> </p><p>물을 필요가 없는 걸 굳이 물었다. 싫을 리가 없어, 우리 제노. 너 잔뜩 굶주렸잖아. 눈 그만 내리깔고 나 봐. 눈앞에 있는 나 너무 맛있게 생겼잖아. 니가 봐도 그렇지 않아? 너같이 디나이얼하느라 바쁜 쫄보 새끼한테 난 너무 과분한데. 알아? 알면 어떻게 해야 돼, 이제노.</p><p> </p><p>"싫어, 제노야?"</p><p> </p><p>마지막으로 물었다. 삼세번의 끝. </p><p> </p><p>제노도 알아챈 듯했다. 이 물음 이후로는 더 이상 간볼 수 없단 걸. 떨궈져 있던 시선이 마침내 올라왔다. 과분한 걸 안다는 눈빛이었다. 그럼 잡아야지, 그치?</p><p> </p><p>유보된 대답을 조용히 기다렸다. 실은 그 답을 이미 알 것 같았다. 곧 고개를 끄덕이겠지. 나에게 함락당하겠지. </p><p> </p><p>내 짐작은 틀리지 않았다. 제노의 고개가 아주 미세하게 움직였다. 너무 미세해서 인식하기도 어려운, 거의 경련에 가까운 동작. 그러나 방향은 확실했다. 위아래로.</p><p> </p><p>복종의 신호였다. </p><p> </p><p>곧장 제노에게 달려들어 키스했다. 제노는 거부하지 않았다. 기다렸다는 듯이 입술을 열고 헐떡이면서 내 혀를 받았다. 입안에 날카롭게 선 이빨. 그 이빨은 내 혀를 깨물지 않았다. 입천장, 치아, 혀, 핥을 수 있는 건 다 핥는 동안 날 제지하는 건 아무 것도 없었다. 아, 역시. 욕구불만 맞았나 봐. 고작 키스인데 이렇게 허겁지겁 받네. </p><p> </p><p>턱 움켜쥐고 입을 더 벌리게 했다. 몸 안으로 파고들어 버릴 듯이 깊게 혀를 얽었다. 키스하면서 제노의 바지와 팬티를 동시에 잡아내렸다. 내리다가 중간에 한 번 걸렸다. 바짝 선 이제노 좆에 걸려서. 진짜 미치도록 귀여운 새끼.</p><p> </p><p>"이래 놓고 뭘 그렇게 애를 태웠어, 번거롭게."</p><p> </p><p>귓가로 입을 옮겼다. 잘근잘근 귀 깨물며 속삭였다. 우리 제노 좆 빨려본 적 있어? 나 존나 잘 빨거든. 기대하고 있어 봐.</p><p> </p><p>열렬히 붙어먹던 얼굴을 떼고 아래로 내려갔다. 잔뜩 기대하고 있는 듯한 좆을 망설임 없이 물었다. 혀로 끝을 굴리다가 입안으로 단번에 집어넣었다. 아, 아…. 가냘픈 소리가 제노에게서 줄줄 새나왔다. 왜 얘는 좆 빨리면서도 이쁜 소리 내. </p><p> </p><p>목구멍 안쪽까지 넣고 몇 번 잘근거리며 빨았더니 짭짤한 체액이 질금질금 샜다. 벌써 싸려고 하네, 그동안 많이 쌓였나 봐. 당장이라도 갈 것처럼 움찔거리는 귀두. 입 오므려 세게 빨았더니 허리를 파드득 떤다. 으응, 갈 거 같… 제노가 저도 모르게 교성을 흘리던 바로 그때. 입을 곧바로 뗐다. </p><p> </p><p>얼굴 들어 제노와 시선을 마주쳤다. 왜 더 안 해 주냐는 듯 애타는 표정, 흐물흐물 녹아내린 눈빛. 입 대신 손으로 좆을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 제노의 입에서 비명이 터졌다.</p><p> </p><p>"감질나지. 해 주세요, 형. 이렇게 말해 봐. 하면 마저 빨아 줄게."</p><p>"싫, 어, 아아… 으…."</p><p>"해, 빨리. 재민이 형 해."</p><p> </p><p>싫어, 안 해, 싫어. 제노의 입에선 자꾸 빼는 소리만 났다. 좆은 내 주면서 형 소린 싫대. 무슨 상관관계야.</p><p> </p><p>"이제노. 말 들을 때까지 안 놔 준다."</p><p> </p><p>절정의 문턱에서 발이 걸린 제노가 애처롭게 앓는 소릴 냈다. 나한테 애원하는 것처럼. 미안하지만 나 그런 감성팔이에 안 넘어가. 니가 니 입으로 부탁할 때까지 놔 줄 생각 없어.</p><p> </p><p>"말해, 지금."</p><p>"아, 아니야, 아,"</p><p>"이제노!"</p><p> </p><p>고집 그만. 이제노. 뭐 해야 될지 알잖아. </p><p> </p><p>"혀, 형… 형. 제발."</p><p> </p><p>그래, 그거. </p><p> </p><p>"재민이 형, 해 주, 세요…."</p><p> </p><p>드디어.</p><p>처음으로 순종했다. 이제노가. </p><p> </p><p>복종에는 보상이 따라야지. 괴롭게 끔뻑거리는 자지를 다시 물었다. 좀 전보다 훨씬 더 세게 빨아들였다. 꺽꺽거리는 소리가 날 만큼. 아, 아아악! 날카로운 비명이 첨예하게 귀를 찌른다. 부끄러운 줄도 모르는 요란한 신음. 제노는 끝내 사정했다. 덜덜 떨면서 희멀건 정액을 내 입안에 뿌린다. 죄다 받았다. 정액을 입에 머금고 힐끗 고개를 들었다. 삼키는 걸 보여줬다. 제노는 망연한 얼굴이었다. </p><p> </p><p>사정을 마친 제노의 몸이 아래로 허물어졌다. 그렇게 달겨들던 개새끼가 순한 양처럼 내 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻는다. 땀으로 바짝 젖은 앞머리. 그 앞머리를 쓸어줘도, 드러난 이마에 입을 맞춰도 제노는 반항기가 없었다. 아, 이제야 좀 말을 듣네. 이제야.</p><p> </p><p>물론 좆 한번 빨린 걸로 만족할 이제노가 아니겠지. 만족하면 안 돼. 그래야 재밌잖아. 난 더 만족시켜 줄 용의가 충분히 있거든.</p><p> </p><p>이제노 길들이기, 본 게임 시작.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>